The Neko Show
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: REVIVIED! I decided to continue. Anyway, Mae-Mae's B-day is coming up, Hatori is clueless what to get her. And to make things worse Aya and Shigure start planning......what could possibly happen?
1. The Neko Show

Just to let everyone know... I don't own fruits basket. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki.  
  
"Hello hello and welcome to theeeeeeeeee Neko Show! I'm your host Neko!"  
  
Neko smiles out at the crowd who are looking extremely bored. She pouts and continues on.  
  
"Today our guests arrreee....the cast of FRUITS BASKET!!!!"  
  
As Neko announces them Tohru, Ayame, Shigure, yuki, Hatori, Haru all come walking out onto the stage, smiling, and Kyo is pushed after them. All them sit down in assorted chairs scattered across the stage. Ayame smiles and poses for the camera as it passes by him, winking and blowing a kiss. Neko rushes over to Kyo who looks like he was trying to sneak off.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo! Come sit by me, I'll interview you first!"  
  
Kyo squirms and shouts as Neko proceeds to drag him across the stage.  
  
"You damn freak! LET GO OF ME!!!"  
  
Neko just smiles at him and sighs.  
  
"Yuki! How 'bout you help me?"  
  
The prince grins evilly and ties Kyo to the chair.  
  
"Let me go!! Shigure! Hatori! Someone help me!" Kyo struggles in his binds. "You damn rat, I'll get you for this!"  
  
Yuki smiles and sits back down next to Tohru who is looking a bit worried. The rest of the cast chuckles.  
  
"Ok, OK! Everyone! Let's get on with the show!" she turns to Kyo, and absentmindedly starts drooling over the enraged boy. The director has to come on stage and tap her on the shoulder to bring her back to the present. Neko snaps back into her perky self.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Anyway Kyo-Kyo tell us about when you first met Tohru."  
  
Kyo now terrified at the host, begins to scream at the top of his voice.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR FRIGGIN BUSINESS, YOU FREAK GIRL! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"  
  
Neko all the sudden consumed by her excitement lets out a squeal.  
  
"That's it! I can't help it! You are just soooo cute!" much to Kyo's horror she jumps on top of him and starts hugging him. There is a slight popping sound and Neko is squeezing an orange cat, who is trying his best to wriggle out of her grasp. Yuki snickers. Out of nowhere Neko gets a chain and collar, and chains Kyo to her wrist.  
  
"There, now we can be together forever!" Kyo runs around in circles screaming in horror unsuccessfully trying to get it off him. He faints out of rage and terror and the giggling host picks him up and starts rubbing him against her cheek. Then she sits down with him on her lap, petting him. Tohru looks even more worried. Shigure laughs and starts to flirt with Aya, now that the camera flashes back his way.  
  
"Now onto the next cast membbbbbeeerrrr Ayame!!!!!!"  
  
Ayame runs up to Neko and sits down in the chair. He crosses his legs and flips back a section of his hair, a couple of girls in the audience let out a sigh. Neko grins and continues,  
  
"Now Aya, tell us, what is your relationship with your brother?"  
  
Aya grins and claps his hands together, "My dear brother Yuki is ever so close to my heart. We share a deep bond that even time itself could never severe!" he now turns to yuki, "My dear yuki, is it not true, that even though I am so much older than you, I will never forget about you? You are ever on my thoughts and I dream of you every....."  
  
But Ayame never got to finish his sentence because Yuki had come up behind him and had started choking him. There was some gurgling noises from Aya as his brother started laughing insanely. Neko grinned oblivious to the fact that Aya WAS about to die, but they were all distracted at a 'poof'. Kyo stood naked in front of the camera, just having transformed. The audience let out a gasp and the camera instantly focused on the red haired boy. Neko though, knowing at least when anyone else went too far, jumped in front of him. Kyo scrambled into his clothes, and tried to run off the stage, but Neko grabbed him and chained him to her chair. He started screaming again, but she brought out the duck tape to keep him quiet for the rest of the show.  
  
She sat down in her chair and the camera focused back to Aya and Yuki. Aya was lying on the floor dramatically gasping for breath, Shigure at his side. Yuki is rolling around on the floor laughing till tears stream down his face and pointing at Kyo. Kyo was glaring back at him unable to say a thing.  
  
Neko smiles her biggest smile and says "And now its time for a commercial break!"  
  
Shigure helps Aya up and they walked off the stage, as the sound of an ambulance is heard in the background. Neko pats the struggling Kyo on the head and looks at the remainders of the cast.  
  
"Welcome back everyone! Sadly, I guess we won't get an interview of Shigure today, but next on our list is Hatsuharu!"  
  
The black and white hair boy slowly walks up the host and sits down in the vacant chair.  
  
"Sooooooo, Haru, I know you have a couple of fans out there," *winks at a girl with short spiky brown hair who is standing in the audience.* "but what exactly is your relationship with Yuki?"  
  
Yuki now stops laughing a worried expression on his face. Haru looks over at the rat boy, a loving smile planted on his lips.  
  
"Well Yuki and I have a special relationship, you see, ever since we were kids growing up in the Sohma house we were very close. He was my first love, now that I think of it."  
  
Yuki runs screaming from the room, pulling out his hair. Kyo snickers can be heard through the duck tape, but Neko smacks him lovingly on the head. Kyo growls and frightened she pulls away her hand.  
  
Hatori shakes his head and says, "Poor boy."  
  
He blushes instantly as he realizes the camera is focused on his face. Haru runs after Yuki, but gets knock aside as a blurry figure comes charging out on stage. It was a young girl with brown hair swinging, dressed in a short modest green dress.  
  
"KYO? KYO! Where are you my love?"  
  
Kyo shrinks in fright and whimpers as Kagura comes running up to him and pulls the duck tape of his face in one tug. He lets out a scream.  
  
"GET HER AWAY FROM ME, SHE'S WORSE THAN THE FREAK GIRL!"  
  
Neko stands up enraged, flames burning in her eyes.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY LITTLE KITTY!"  
  
Neko stands towering over Kagura, a sword in her hand ready to strike. Everyone blinks, surprised that their perky host has turned into a raging warrior and wondering where in the heck she got the sword. The scene pauses for a second as an advertisement for Excalibur brand swords flashes across screen. Then it goes back to normal, and Neko and Kagura are seen wrestling on the floor. A security guard drags the screaming Kagura off the stage. Neko straightens out her shirt and goes back to her seat.  
  
"OK, I guess we will go to our next guest, Hatori!"  
  
The camera swings in his direction to see that he has long disappeared. Hatori, the sensible one, had figured out that nothing good could come out of this and had sneaked off, leaving Tohru to be the only one left to be interviewed. Neko blinks a couple times, but soon regains her composure.  
  
"Well skip that, we'll go right to the Miss Tohru Honda!"  
  
Tohru stands up smiling and walks over to Neko.  
  
"So as the main character of the show, it must be lots of fun to have two guys chasing after you, especially as one as cute as the kitty."  
  
Both the girls giggle and immediately become friends. Neko suddenly realizing that there is only one minute left of the show quickly stands up.  
  
"Well that's all the time we have for now, please join me next time when I interview the cast of trigun!" She waves at the camera then walks off with Tohru to go out to lunch, Kyo dragging behind her on a leash. 


	2. The Neko Sleepover

I don't own fruits basket..*pouts*.Takaya Nasuki does..  
  
THE NEKO SLEEPOVER!!!  
  
One day Neko, (also the host of the Neko show) had an idea. She decided to invite the cast of Fruits Basket over for a sleepover as an apology for the disaster that had happened on the show. Reluctantly they all agreed to come because Tohru (who had become one of Neko's best friends) had begged them all to come. Even Kyo had been forced to come. Neko also decided to invite some of her other friends, Pippin and Mae. So the day of the party, Neko decorated her house (well actually her parent's house, but they were away for the week.) She cleaned her room for the first time and decorated it with pictures of Kyo, to show him just how much she loved him.  
  
Finally it was ten minutes till five when everyone would arrive. Neko, Mae, and Pippin all waited anxiously for their guests. Neko squealed and started hugging herself.  
  
"I just CAN'T wait till my kitty gets here! I'll hug him and SQUEEZE him and he will HAVE to love me."  
  
Pippin laughs at her friend, but Mae who was a little less insane then the rest of them started to edge away from the excited girl. Hatori was the first to arrive, since he was of course the responsible one and would be supervising the party. He hadn't originally been invited, since he had snuck away from the show, but he found out about it from Ayame, and so he had decided to invite himself. Neko greeted him excitedly, peeking around him, hoping that kyo may be hiding there. She pouted and sighed when she saw no one. Mae shook her head and went over to show Hatori where he could put his things.  
  
The next group that arrived was Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru. Yuki of course being the gentleman was carrying all Tohru's things and his own and Shigure's. Immediately after seeing Hari talking politely to Mae, Shigure rushed happily over to greet him. Neko giggled, she could almost see with his tail wagging as he approached Hari. Then all the sudden Neko frowned. Where was her beloved Kyo? They all blinked as they saw a light bulb flash instantly over her head as she got an idea. Neko rushed outside to look for the boy.  
  
Mae shook her head again (looks like she will be doing that a lot tonight), and went back to talking. Pippin was arguing with Shigure, who insisted that he wanted to sit by Hari. But Pippin was already sitting by him. Shigure stared up at her, with puppy dog eyes. She simply pushed him over, and he went over to sit next to Tohru.  
  
Neko ran outside searching the area for the red haired boy, her eyes darting back and forth in hunter style, the sword she got from the show clenched in her hands. In her search through the nearby bushes she stumbled upon a lost looking Haru. She lowers her sword.  
  
"What are you doing here in my back yard?"  
  
Haru looks kind of embarrassed. "Oh so this is your back yard? I sorta got lost, I was looking for your party."  
  
She points the way to her door which is five feet away. He nods and runs into the house.  
  
Haru is greeted by the group, who are now all snacking on chips. He stops instantly in his tracks as he sees Pippin. He watches her as she gets up to greet him.  
  
"Hello darling, come sit by me!" Pippin says grabbing onto his arm.  
  
He blushes slightly and lets her led him across the room to the others. Hari starts drumming his fingers on the table, bored out of his mind, as Shigure babbles on to the rest of the group, about some story from their high school days. Mae who just now realizes that Neko has been gone for a while gets up to look for her before she gets into any trouble.  
  
Neko listens intently. She knows that her prey is hiding somewhere nearby. Slowly she crouches down on the ground, and peeks through the bushes to see Kyo huddled there. He still hasn't realized that she is right behind him. She grins evilly and brings out her chain and collar and with one smooth stroke attaches it to his arm. He turns around to see Neko, standing over him, a chain in her hand.  
  
"AHH! Not this again! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! " Kyo starts to run, but can only get a couple feet before the chain tightens.  
  
"ACKKK! LET ME GO! I"M TIRED OF THIS! I DONT GIVE A CARE IF YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH TOHRU! IM GONNA HURT YOU!"  
  
Kyo stands up, posed to fight, an evil glint in his eyes, but he hesitates when he sees the look on her face. Neko lets go of the chain and slowly walks away hurt.  
  
"Neko?" he says unable to think of what could be wrong. Instantly she turns back around happy again.  
  
"That's the first time you said my name! I'm so happy."  
  
He gets a weird look on his face, thinking that this girl must be insane or something. She sighs and takes the chain off his wrist and starts to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, its just that I really really really wanted you to come, and I thought the only way to get you to was to force you too." she says as she walks back inside. To her delight, kyo follows behind her. She squeals and turns around to hug him, but he holds her back.  
  
"Don't you dare! Let's just go get this over with." Neko giggles and they both go back into the house.  
  
Ayame was the last to arrive, since he had just arrived back from the hospital from his previous encounter with Yuki. He enters the room, dramatically running up to Shigure.  
  
"My dear Shigure, I came as soon as I could. I just could not wait to see your face again...to feel..." but Hari cuts him off before the group hears more than they want.  
  
"Hello Aya."  
  
Aya pouts and turns to Pippin who is sitting next to Hari.  
  
"Ahh. Who is this lovely princess? Perhaps she is akin to the wonderful Princess Tohru? I simply must know your name, and your phone number." Aya says leaning down to kiss her hand. But much to everyone's surprise, Haru steps in front of him.  
  
"Aya, please stop, don't annoy her." Pippin blinks (a/n: yes I notice that there is a lot of blinking in my stories.) up at Haru who looks down at her and smiles. Neko who just entered the scene moments before gazes at the two, evil plans developing in her mind.  
  
Everyone looks at her strangely as she rubs her hands together and whispers, "Evil plans Muhhahhahahahahahahhaha."  
  
Then she walks into the middle of the group. "Ok everyone now that we are all here, let's get the party started! I'll call for pizza! I got some movies for us to watch and Mae can help you find them."  
  
Neko instantly looks around for Mae and finds her just coming in from inside.  
  
"Where were you? Oh, never mind, can you help them find the movies we picked out?"  
  
Mae nods and goes over to search through the pile of junk that exists of Neko's living room. Neko jumps up and runs over to the telephone to call for pizza.  
  
Haru sits down next to Pippin, and shyly starts talking to the girl. They immediately hit it off. Shigure watching them immediately started teasing him.  
  
"So, finally found yourself a girlfriend, Haru?"  
  
Haru stands up and with an insanely evil look on his face. Shigure gulps and shrinks away from him. Unfortunately he hadn't realized how close Haru was to turning black. He rolls up his sleeves and picks shigure up by the collar.  
  
"I think its time I teach you a lesson, Shigure. You've been needing one for a long time."  
  
The sound of screams and smashing could be heard from a mile away. Neko pops her head in the living room, "Please don't break anything. I don't have a lot of money." She smiles and turns back to the phone.  
  
Neko was having considerable trouble ordering the pizza, she redialed the number again.  
  
"Hello, I would like to order a large pepperoni pizza, please!" Neko frowned as the voice on the other line screamed at her, "I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME LADY, STOP PRANK CALLING THE POLICE STATION OR I"LL HAVE TO REPORT YOU" the line went dead, and Neko whimpered.  
  
She ran over to Mae who was still searching for the movies. Neko clung onto her arm, "The scary pizza lady was yelling at me, she kept telling me that I was prank calling her!"  
  
Mae sighed and went to go order the pizza, she looked in the phone book, rather than trust the list of phone numbers that Neko had taped to her refrigerator.  
  
Sooo soon everyone was sitting there watching movies and eating pizza. Neko sat next to Kyo, holding onto his arm, petting his head. He reluctantly ignored her, knowing there was no way he could get out of it and he would rather not be tied up at the moment. Pippin and Haru, were sitting next to each other. He kept looking at her and it was totally obvious that he liked her. ( a/n: kawaii!). He even was brave enough to hold her hand. (a/n: double kawaii!!).  
  
Soon everyone became tired, and the boys went to one room and the girls went to the other. Tohru, Mae, pippin and Neko were giggling and talking about the boys. The boys, who were in her sister's room, who weren't used to the whole 'sleepover' idea so they went straight to bed, except for kyo and haru. Kyo was still grumbling over Neko, but Haru problem was totally different. (a/n: *raises eyebrows*).  
  
The next morning was uneventful, except that Tohru woke up to see Ayame sleeping next to her. Tohru didn't mind at all, but Aya was kinda sore after he received some gifts from Yuki and Kyo. They were all very tired from the sleepover, and left quickly packing up there belongings, hurrying to get away from the crazed Neko. Despite not being a morning person she was totally awake to see Kyo off. Haru said to goodbye to Pippin, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and blushing as he walked off. Neko, saddened to see her little kitty go, ran up to him and gave him a big hug. With a poof he transformed into a kitty and she cuddled him as he squirmed in her arms.  
  
"Bye byes, my kitties, I see you soon." Hatori was the only one who managed to convince Neko to let go of Kyo. Mae, Pippin, and Neko all waved goodbye as they left. Haru glanced back once more to look at Pippin. He would be seeing her again, soon.  
  
Neko: TTTAAADAAAA!!!!!!!! The end! hope yah liked it!  
  
Kyo: Why in the heck would they, freak girl?  
  
Tohru: That wasn't very nice kyo!  
  
Neko: Yeah that wasn't very nice, here I'll give you another hug *Pooff*  
  
Kyo: NOT AGAIN!!!!  
  
This story is dedicated to: PIPPIN!  
*big smile* 


	3. The Neko Adventure

I do not own fruits basket ok? Takaya Nasuki does. though I wish that I owned Kyo..  
  
Neko: Ok everyone its time for another adventure with the fruits basket cast!  
  
Tohru: this is going to be so much fun!  
  
Kyo: Do I have to be in this one?!?!?  
  
Tohru/Neko: Of course!  
  
Kyo: *grumbles* Just keep that damn Neko away from me ok  
  
Yuki: Be nice, you stupid cat!  
  
Kyo: Damn rat  
  
Tohru: Hello Yuki! So you decided to join us!  
  
Yuki: Yes Miss Honda  
  
Tohru: I'm glad you did.  
  
Yuki: *blushes* thank you  
  
Hatori: Shouldn't you get on with the story?  
  
Neko: Hatori! Wow, I'm glad you decided to join us; I never really got a chance to talk to you  
  
Hatori: *sighs* the story remember? I was just tired of you rambling on.  
  
Neko: Oh yeah! I should start it shouldn't I. Well here it goes!  
  
The Neko Adventure  
  
Neko sighed. She was just having no luck, she had trying for days to get a hold of Kyo and he seemed to be avoiding her. She just couldn't find out why.....Mae patted her on the back trying not to giggle at her friend, not like it was anything to laugh at, her being sad, but it was kind of funny to how oblivious Neko was. Neko closed her eyes. She wanted to see him so bad.  
  
"Do you think that he absolutely despises me? I have been sort of mean to him, I guess, but I really just wanted to show him how much I love him and can't seem to control myself when I'm around him."  
  
Mae hugged Neko trying to reassure her. "I don't think he hates you....that much..."  
  
Neko giggled and grinned, "Your right! I cant give up! I'll go see him at his house tomorrow!"  
  
Neko jumped up much happier and walked over to look at the shrine on her wall. The walls we lined with thousands of pictures of Kyo. Neko turned around, an idea in her head.  
  
"I noticed you talked to Hatori a lot at the sleepover. Have you seen him lately?"  
  
Mae blushed. "Well no...."  
  
Neko ran over to her and grabbed her hands. "Lets go see him now! It'll be fun to surprise him!"  
  
Mae paused. "Do you even know where he lives?"  
  
Neko smiled even wider. "Of course not, that's why we have to go ask Kyo!"  
  
Kyo, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki were all sitting around the table eating when there was a polite knock on the door, followed by a loud one. Tohru bounced up, "I'll get it!"  
  
Tohru ran into the next room to open the door. Kyo froze as heard a familiar voice. He started to scramble up, but he was too late. Neko burst into the room at full speed, right at him. Unfortunately, she was going to fast to stop, so she ran right into him squishing him against the wall. Again there was the 'poof' and he turned into a cat. She sat on the floor looking at him in horror.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kyo. I really didn't mean to do it again! Really I was trying to control myself! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
Kyo scrambled out of her hands. "Just get away from me!"  
  
Mae walked over to Neko and helped her up.  
  
"Just leave him alone for now."  
  
Neko smiled and turned to the others in the room. Shigure was chuckling to himself, as he looked at Neko.  
  
"Hello, Miss Neko. Its nice to see you again." Yuki said as he got up.  
  
Tohru walked into the room, with a tray of tea. "I made some tea for us."  
  
They all sat back down at the table and drank tea. Shigure turned to Neko.  
  
"So, Neko, What did you come here for?"  
  
Neko set down her tea quickly, spilling it on the table and not even noticing. "Well we actually did come here for a reason. We wanted to know where Hatori lived."  
  
Shigure nodded, curious at why they would want to know where he lived. He glanced over at Mae sitting quietly next to Yuki. He could tell that something or someone had been on Hatori's mind lately. Could it be? Could it be that Hatori had found someone to take the place of Kanna?  
  
"I've got his address, I'll write it down for you. I can't promise you he'll be there. He's off at the main house a lot." (A/n: I know that he actually lives at the main house, but in this story he doesn't. Ok? *smiles*)  
  
"That will be great!" Neko said clapping her hands together. Then all the sudden she started to chuckle, an evil look on her face.  
  
"Miss Neko are you all right?" Yuki asked, worried. Neko snapped out of it.  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."  
  
Mae patted Yuki on the shoulder. "You get used to it after a while."  
  
Neko and Mae walked down the street looking for Hatori's house. Mae looked back down at the slip of paper.  
  
"It should be around here somewhere."  
  
After about an hour of wandering they found it. It was a small house, but even from the outside they could tell it was neat and organized. Neko knocked excitedly on the door. There was no answer, but a voice from behind them said, "Mae, Neko. What are you doing here?"  
  
They turned around to see Hatori standing behind them. Neko jumped.  
  
"Hello Hatori! We came by for a visit!"  
  
Hatori nodded and stepped in front of them to open the door. With the quick turn of a key they were inside and seated at the table with some more tea. Hatori turned to Mae. "So Miss Mae, is there any reason for your visit?"  
  
Mae blushed. "Well not exactly, I guess Neko decided that we should come."  
  
Neko all the sudden jumped up and walked over to a door leading to the hallway. "The bathroom's just down here, right?"  
  
Hatori nodded. ."Yes, I can show it to you if you need me too." Neko shook her head and slipped out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
"Don't worry, I can find it!"  
  
Neko peeked through a crack in the door at Mae and Hatori. Hatori poured Mae some more tea.  
  
"You look beautiful today, miss Mae." Mae looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Ummm... thank...you."  
  
Hatori pulled on his collar in a very unhatori-like way. "There was something I would like to ask you, Miss Mae." Mae looked curiously at him. What would he want to ask her? Hatori smiled, a true beautiful smile.  
  
"Well Miss Mae, there is this...this.. party that the Sohma's are hosting and I was wondering, since I have no one to go with, that maybe, you would go with me?"  
  
Mae blushed and smiled back at him. "Ok" she said softly. The moment was ruined by Neko, who couldn't help but giggle from her hiding place. Neko walked back in the room, happy that her plan had worked out.  
  
They left a little while later. Neko was glad that they had gone because Mae was absolutely glowing with happiness. The party was that week and they were gonna need a lot of time to pick out dresses and stuff. Neko grinned. The only thing left to arrange, how to get Kyo to go with her. Neko began laughing evilly. Things were gonna get a little weird.......  
  
Neko: Ok that's all for now, the party will be in the next story.  
  
Kyo: why'd you have to put that last bit in about me? why couldn't you just not go!  
  
Neko: because I have so much fun teasing you! *pinches Kyo's cheek*  
  
Kyo: *slaps Neko's hand away* get your damn hand away from me!  
  
Neko: *giggles*.....Well BYE BYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
dedicated to:  
Mae-chan! 


	4. Neko and Co Go To the Mall

~ I want to thank the people who reviewed my stories because it made me SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!! I've had a couple request asking me to put in more about Haru and pippin, and don't worry, they are in this one...I'm gonna try to put everyone in so here it goes! ~  
  
Neko: hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hellloo!  
  
Kyo: I think they get it!  
  
Neko: *smiles* I just wanted to make sure!  
  
Kyo: Ok let's just get this story over with!  
  
Neko: OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK!.....  
  
Kyo: *covers Neko's mouth* God, SOMEONE KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So it was the day before the big party that was going to happen at the Sohma's. So far it had been decided that Mae was going with Hatori, Tohru was going with Yuki, and Pippin was going with Haru. Mae and Neko had never really found out where Haru and Pippin had gone on the day that they had visited Hatori because both of them had been gone all day. (A/N: *raises eyebrows 2 inches*) Haru and Pippin had gotten very close, they could always be seen together holding hands, and whispering. It was very cute actually and Neko was very jealous. She was also jealous of Mae. Mae and Hatori seemed so perfect together, they were the only responsible ones around. Neko spread out her battle plan that she had written out on paper. She needed to find a way to corner Kyo, and force him to go with her. With an evil grin spreading across her face she went to go find Mae and Pippin.  
  
(Kyo: STOP THE FREAKING STORY I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
  
Neko: *looks horror-struck* Omg! Kyo you aren't supposed to interrupt the stories! It's against the rules!  
  
Kyo: I DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE RULES!  
  
Neko: *sniffles and starts to cry* I guess I could just stop.......  
  
Kyo: *looks uneasy* uhhhh....are you crying?  
  
Neko: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!?!?!  
  
Kyo: *shrinks in terror* just go back to the story ok!  
  
Neko: ok, back to the story, sorry 'bout the interruption.)  
  
Pippin brushed her hair back and stalked out of the changing room to model her dress. They all, including, Aya, Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Mae, Hatori, Neko, pippin, Haru, and yes, Kyo where in the mall to pick out outfits for the party. It was going to be a very fancy party so, they of course had to pick out totally new outfits. Aya had originally offered to design them himself, but he had been sadly turned down. Haru eyed Pippin in her floor length black dress. It seemed to bring out the wildness in her eyes. She looked very good. He smiled imagining himself....(a/n: let's end that thought so I can keep it under R rated! *giggle*)  
  
Ayame walked up to her, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You looked lovely, princess, but I still don't get why you wouldn't let me design one for you....or why you wouldn't give me your phone number."  
  
Pippin removed his hand, and grinned at him. "I'm already taken, sweetie."  
  
Haru stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Yeah that's right," he said his eye twitching.  
  
"Jealous now, cow boy?" Kyo said, itching for a fight since he'd been dragged to the mall and he wasn't even going to the stupid party. Haru snapped around to face him.  
  
"Wanna fight, sissy boy?"  
  
Kyo scrambled into fighting position. "Who you calling a sissy? And as a matter a fact I do wanna fight!"  
  
There was a blurring of fists and legs and Sohmas were flying everywhere. Some of them ran to stop the fight and some were just jumping to get away from it. Tohru's pleas for them to stop were drowned out by Neko, who was standing on top of a chair screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"GO KYO! PUNCH HIM! BEAT HIM! KICK HIM IN THE ASS!!!!!"  
  
Pippin wrenched Neko off the chair.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" Pippin kicked off her high heels and lunged Neko. Neko screamed and ran to Mae, who was watching the whole fight.  
  
"Mae-Mae help me! Pippin's gonna kill me!" Mae stood protectively over her, while she held back Pippin.  
  
After they had managed to calm down the two boys and Pippin they were all thrown out of the store. Neko looked admiringly at Kyo, who had actually beaten Haru. Kyo was still fuming tossing venomous glances at Haru. Neko walked up to him and grabbed onto his hand and started petting it.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo you fight so well...will you go to the party with me."  
  
Kyo shook her off. " Ok. Whatever just get off of me." Neko giggled and with a horrified look on his face Kyo realized what he had just agreed to do. He collapsed onto his knees screaming.  
  
They managed to find another shop that sold the clothes that they needed. Neko congratulated herself on her sneaky way of getting Kyo to agree to go to the party with her. She sighed. Sometimes she wished they she could be a little nicer to Kyo so that he would actually like her. Then she shook away the thought. That would be no fun at all!!!!!  
  
They all managed to pick out something nice for the party. By the end of the day all the guys were getting frustrated and angry at spending the whole Friday shopping. Ayame who had just discovered that he had absolutely no one to go with asked Shigure to go with him. There was a lot of giggles and raised eyebrows by the group, but Shigure instantly agreed. Neko clapped her hands together. There, they all had someone to go with.  
  
The group, minus Shigure and Aya who had snuck off somewhere, all came back to Shigure's house to have supper. Tohru had already prepared a big meal for them and they all sat down to eat. They were all very tired from the day's adventures, with the exception of Neko who was clinging onto Kyo's arm, every once and a while stroking his head. They were all surprised that he was letting her, but then who would ever dare challenge Neko? Mae was talking to Hatori, who would laugh everyone once a while and compliment her on this and that. He was still calling her Miss Mae even though she kept asking him to call her Mae. Hatori pulled on Mae's arm and motioned for her to come outside.  
  
Hatori stood in front of Mae and looked at her beautiful face. He started to speak softly.  
  
"It's hard for me to.. forgot about Kanna. I'm sorry, I've been so formal with you. I really do like you a lot, maybe even...."  
  
But Mae interrupted him. "You don't need to explain anything to me...I understand."  
  
He smiled at her, and leaned closer to hug her, her hair brushing softly against his face. Again the annoying 'poof' and he transformed into the seahorse. She held him for a couple moments longer before rushing in to find him some water.  
  
Neko was ever so happy. She was going to the party with Kyo and she was here holding onto her precious kitty. She started to bounce up and down in her seat, singing to herself, "kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo my little kitty kyo-kyo-kyo my chibi chibi neko!"  
  
Then she got up and ran over to Shigure who happened to be sitting nearby her.  
  
"HE'S MINE! STAY AWAY FROM MY KITTY!" She collapsed into giggles on the floor, stroking the air. "MY kitty-kitty-kitty-kitty-Kyo"  
  
Yuki ran over to her to see if she was alright. Shigure looked over at the girl lying on the floor.  
  
"I think she's ok, Yuki. She's just hyperventilating again. "  
  
Kyo looked over at the girl wondering how he was ever gonna put up with her at the party.  
  
"Shouldn't you get her off the floor?"  
  
Shigure grinned. "Good idea, Kyo! Why don't you carry her into the living room. She must stay here tonight, she's in no condition to go anywhere."  
  
Kyo snarled at Shigure and jerkily picked up the girl who was now unconscious. Grumbling he took in her into the next room and was very much surprised to see Hatori just now pulling on his shirt, Mae standing beside him. Kyo stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Hatori looked annoyed.  
  
"It was an accident, don't get excited." Hatori glanced at the seemingly lifeless girl in his arms. (a/n: Kyo is being very careful not to accidentally hug her, ok. Just go along, please!)  
  
"Oh this dumb girl passed out or something." Kyo said setting her down on the couch. Hatori pulled out his doctor's bag which he always kept with him.  
  
"Do know why she did." Hatori took her pulse and checked to see if she had a fever.  
  
"I don't know, she was hyper or something."  
  
Mae started to laugh. "Over you I guess?"  
  
Kyo blushed. "So what!"  
  
Neko: kk the end. I"M SO HAPPY!  
  
Kyo: Why are you so damn happy?  
  
Neko: Because you called me 'dumb girl' instead of 'damn girl'. I think you like me more!  
  
Kyo: I"M LEAVING NOW!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Mae: Neko, you need to control yourself!  
  
Neko: Sorry, Mae-Mae. *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Mae: It's ok. *pets Neko on the head*  
  
Neko: *starts purring*  
  
Mae: I thought you were going to put the party in your next story.  
  
Neko: *blinks* oh yeah...opps I forgot. It'll be in the next one!  
  
Mae: Bye bye!  
  
Dedicated to Mae-chan  
And Pippin and to my wonderful love KYO! 


	5. Neko's Thoughts: Maybe Life Isn't So Gre...

Neko's thoughts:  
  
Kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo. He is sooo wonderful, and handsome, and I love him so much. I don't care about his temper, I think it's so cute. But yet deep in my heart I know that he can never truly love me. Not when Tohru is around. I've seen him looking at her and my heart breaks when I see him doing it. Now that I think about it I am a lot like Kagura. Maybe I should give her a chance to be my friend. I bet we could both obsess over him. I know that my dreams are so far out of reach, but whenever I close my eyes I see him there. He makes my heart feel so warm, and all the cruelties of my childhood seem to fade away. But today I find myself wondering how I am going to move on with my life. What is it that I have been striving for? And why now of all days. The day of the long awaited party do I feel so down? I wish...I wish that he could see what is inside my heart, so then he'd know how much he means to me. I wish he knew that whenever I see him or hear his voice, the part of my heart that feels so empty, is gone.  
  
Neko looked across the table at her beloved cat, who was arguing with Yuki again. It was the morning after she had passed out and she was feeling really gloomy. Tohru happily served Neko breakfast. Neko picked slowly at her food, swishing it around with her fork. She had spent the night in the living room and had woken up the next morning confused. Luckily Tohru had been up to explain to her just what had happened last night.  
  
Kyo was annoyed as usually. It seemed that Yuki had taken the last of the milk, and he was sulking in the corner. She needed to talk to him. To apologize for all the things she had done. She sighed and walked over to him.  
  
He looked up at her. "What the hell do you want!" He waited for her to jump all over him or start babbling about this or that, but to his surprise she just brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Kyo, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything."  
  
He blinked astounded. "Are you feeling ok, Neko?"  
  
Neko didn't giggle, or laugh, or really say much at all. It was very unlike her.  
  
She looked so sad and distracted. "You don't have to go to the party at all tonight with me...."  
  
Kyo nodded slowly. Neko walked away from him, and out of the room. She grabbed her shoes and stuck them on her feet, and stepped outside.  
  
Tohru followed her. "Neko, where are you going? Are you alright?"  
  
Neko just waved a hand and started down the street. "I'm going home."  
  
Neko didn't go back home, she went straight to Mae's house. She knocked on the door lightly, trying to gather up some of her perkiness, but failed. Mae answered the door, surprised to see Neko standing there in the same clothes as yesterday looking like she wanted to die.  
  
"Neko! What's wrong?"  
  
Neko walked silently inside, and sat on the couch. "I don't feel so good."  
  
Mae walked back over to her and sat down next to her. Neko laid her head on Mae's shoulder.  
  
"Today's not a good day, huh?" Mae said, sympathetically patting her head.  
  
Neko sat up, "Thanks, I think I'll go home now."  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need me to take you home or anything?" Neko shook her head and walked outside.  
  
She made her way down the busy streets, till she reached her house. She walked inside, and collapsed on the couch. She didn't know exactly why she was feeling so depressed, but it was just one of those days. All her worries started to pour into her head, feeding her dark mood. She felt the tears start to pour down her face. Neko was still a teenage girl, and one who was feeling lonely just like the rest. She wished that her parents were here, but no they were off on some business trip, that had been lengthened for another week or so. They were always off doing something. Seriously, who would leave a sixteen year-old daughter alone, by herself for weeks? Her parents of course, they didn't know she was at the house all by herself. They had thought that one of her aunts had come over, but they forgot that her aunt hadn't been able to make it. It was not that Neko minded spending all the time by herself, taking care of herself. It was just that they didn't care enough to make sure that she was ok. But Neko was ok with all it, as long as she had Kyo. When she thought of Kyo, or saw him, he made her forget all of that. Forget that she had ever been lonely, forget that there was something missing in her life. And to top all the other things going on her life, the Neko show had been a total failure. After since the incident with the fruits basket cast she couldn't get anyone, ANYONE, to go on it. She didn't really care about the show. It had just been a way to gain her parents attention.  
  
Neko sat on the couch till four in the afternoon. She didn't eat a thing, she wasn't hungry, and she didn't do a thing. She just sat there and stared up at her ceiling thinking over what she was going to do. She knew everyone else would be so happy tonight, at the party. Having the time of their lives, with their special guy. More than anything she wished that Kyo would accept her, notice her, even like her if not love her. All she wanted was the simple things, like a wave goodbye, or a conversation. Her thoughts were interrupted, by a knock on the door.  
  
Neko ignored it, but when it didn't stop she simply yelled. "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
She was surprised to her Kyo's voice answer. "Open the damn door Neko!"  
  
Neko got up and opened the door a sliver, and peeked out. Kyo was dressed in a black suit and tie, and he looked extremely handsome. Neko smiled as she saw him, brushing away a few tears still falling down her face. She opened the door wider to see that he was carrying the dress that she had picked out for the party.  
  
"Kyo? What are you doing here?"  
  
He shoved the dress into her hands. "You forgot this at Shigure's house. Hurry up and get dressed before we're late." Kyo said gruffly.  
  
Neko smiled, a piece of her heart melting. He had actually decided to go with her! Without being forced to! She motioned for him to come inside and sit on the couch while she went in her room to change. The gown was a beautiful one, she never would have been able to afford it if Shigure hadn't insisted on paying for it. It was different shimmering shades of blue, flowing down into a floor length skirt. It had long sleeves lined with a silvery material that glowed in the light. Neko pulled her long brown hair back in a half pony tail, the best hair style she could accomplish on her own. The only jewelry that she wore was the necklace that she wore everyday, a silver choker with tiny blue beads. She surveyed herself in the mirror.  
  
"Not great, but its not going to get any better." she whispered to herself. Finally after thirty minutes she stepped out in the living room where Kyo was.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Ok freak girl, lets go before you start getting all hyper on me."  
  
He held out his arm and she took it happily. She was starting to return to her normal self. "Kyo-Kyo! Thanks so much for doing this for me!"  
  
He looked at her weird. "I'm not doing this for you ok! It just annoys me when you are all sad and stuff. It's worse than when you are so hyper."  
  
Neko rubbed his arm with her hand, purring softly. Kyo and Neko left the house and started to walk to the Sohma estate.  
  
"You are the weirdest girl I ever knew. I don't know anyone else that really purrs."  
  
Neko giggled and patted his head. He slapped away her hand. "Hey just 'cause I'm going with you to the stupid party doesn't mean that you can treat me like your pet!"  
  
Neko sighed. It was good to be back to her old self again. The party was going to be fun! Then Neko realized something she hadn't even thought of. She didn't know how to dance!  
  
~ok that was really short and horrible, but I am in a really gloomy mood so I just wanted to write this one like this and plus I needed a break from the other stuff even though the crazy parts were the things keeping it going. I don't care what really what you think of this one. you find out in this one that Neko's only sixteen even though she had her own show, and that her parents are off somewhere on some business trip. I don't know why I put that in there, it just seemed like all the other fruits baskets characters have bad things in their pasts so I thought Neko could join the club. Don't worry in the next story everything will go back to normal....~  
  
This story is dedicated to my cat, chucka, because he was the one sitting on my lap while I was writing it. 


	6. Neko Goes To The Party At Last!

~thanks cloud Vasquez for the review...it made me happy again.....sooo here's another story~  
  
Neko: I'm happy again! I think Kyo likes me!  
  
Kyo: What the hell! NO WAY  
  
Neko: *purrs* Oh, Kyo what about last night?  
  
Kyo: What the heck are you talking about!  
  
Neko: Oh, you should remember *paws at Kyo's shirt*  
  
Kyo: Get away from me! It isn't true! She's lying!  
  
Neko: I wouldn't lie about a thing like that!  
  
Kyo: I TELL YOU SHE"S LYING I WOULD NEVER...I WOULD NNNNEEEVVVERRR......  
  
Neko: well we'll get back to the story now...  
  
Kyo: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
The cool evening's air brushed against Neko as she clung excitedly to Kyo's arm. He was strutting down the street, Neko purring at his side. The party was going to be at the main Sohma house, and they were all surprised that Akito had actually let people outside the Sohma family come. Kyo was worried what his true intentions were. Kyo and Neko meet up with Mae and Hatori on the way. Mae was dressed in floor length green dress with green see-through sleeves. It was quite becoming on her. She was positively glowing from happiness as was Hatori. Neko giggled. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. It was good to be back to her old self. And to have Kyo with her.  
  
They next people they meet up on the way were Haru and Pippin. Pippin's clothes were a little different than everyone else's. She was wearing a short black spaghetti strap dress, complete with a spiky dog collar around her slim neck. Neko clapped her hands together when she saw Pippin.  
  
"I LOVE your necklace! It's just like you!"  
  
Pippin turned in a circle to show off her new dress. Haru was dressed in a black tux like all the other guys, but his wasn't buttoned up all the way.  
  
The last to arrive to their little group was Tohru, Yuki, Ayame, and Shigure. Yuki kept on staring at Tohru in her yellow gown, short skirt, and pretty ribbons that made her simply beautiful. Shigure kept teasing the love struck boy.  
  
"All it takes is pretty dress to get your attention, huh Yuki?"  
  
"Shut up, Shigure." Yuki said blushing madly.  
  
So with out any further disasters, unless you count Yuki beating Shigure and Ayame to death a disaster, they all made it to the main house. The place was all decorated with colors and there were tables of snacks and drinks.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo, why are they having this party anyway?"  
  
Kyo looked down at her. "No one knows, Akito just decided to have it, and that's what worries me."  
  
Neko looked up at him. She wished he'd confide in her more often. She wanted him to know that she would be there for him always, and she didn't care about anything else. She was truly in love; she wasn't just obsessing over him like she had done over so many other guys. This time it was something different, something more.  
  
Neko glanced over at Momiji who had just bounced up to Tohru to ask if she would dance with him later.  
  
"Oh, Momiji, that would be fun!"  
  
Yuki looked at the little boy annoyed even if it was just one dance.  
  
Neko pulled on Kyo's arm and dragged him across the room. "Come on lets get some food!!!!!"  
  
Kyo struggled to get away from her. "Hey just cause I brought you here doesn't mean that I have to stay with you the whole damn time!"  
  
Neko looked up at him with puppy dog eyes."Kitsy Kyo! Pleasssee!!!"  
  
Kyo looked enraged at her new nickname for him. "KITSY! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS KITSY!"  
  
"I think it's quite cute, Kyo" said Hatori as he walked over with Mae on his arm.  
  
"Mae-Mae! Kyo won't go over there to get snacks with me!" Mae laughed. Kyo just looked even angrier.  
  
"How come you always go whining to her, freak girl?" Kyo said as he started to walk her towards the refreshment table.  
  
"Because you are always so mean to me!" Neko said pulling on his ear. Kyo grabbed his ear in the pain.  
  
'Why the hell did you do that for!" Neko wiggled her nose.  
  
"Because you are just sooo cute!!!!"  
  
Hatori and Mae watched the bickering couple slowly walk away. All the sudden music began to play. Hatori looked at Mae. "Would you like to dance, Mae?" She nodded.  
  
While Hatori and Mae were dancing, Haru pulled Pippin outside to talk to her. Unfortunately Aya and Shigure were already outside. (A/n: I don't think I'll tell you what they were doing. *much giggles*) Haru rolled his eyes at the pair and shoved them back inside so that he could talk to Pippin alone.  
  
Akito surveyed his guests; they all were here, all of his most troubling Sohmas and their companions. Soon he would have them just where he wanted them. Soon they would learn that he was the master of this family and no one was going to fall in love unless he told them to. Akito was surprised that even the responsible Hatori had dared to bring another girl here after what happened to the last one he had. Akito grinned evilly. He was going to have fun.  
  
Neko tried to persuade Kyo to dance with her. She had been trying to for the last hour, but he still refused. Neko had teased him that he couldn't dance, but he had just ignored her. Even she didn't know how to dance, but she still wanted to because it looked like everyone else was having so much fun. Neko finally gave up.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Kagura, I thought I saw her around her somewhere. " Neko said standing on her tip-toes to reach up and plant a kiss on Kyo's cheek.  
  
"Whatever!" Kyo said turning away trying to hide his deep blush. (A/n: awwww... I just can't help it! He's sooo cute!)  
  
Neko wanted to talk to Kagura, to apologize for the fight that they had had. She didn't like to have anyone mad at her, but she couldn't just help but feel so protective of Kyo. Kagura was sitting in the corner sadly gazing over at Kyo. Neko felt so sorry for her.  
  
"Hello, Kagura." Neko said pulling up a chair next to her and sitting down. Kagura just looked at her, an odd look on her face. "I brought something for you when I heard that you were coming too. I thought we could look at it together."  
  
Neko pulled a small photo album out of her purse. Neko grinned. "Kyo's baby pictures, compliments of Shigure!"  
  
Kagura looked up at Neko, a smile spreading out on her face. Slowly, but surely a new friendship had blossomed.  
  
Neko: Ok that's all for now, it took a totally different direction than I thought it would, but some things are just like that.  
  
Kyo: HEY! What's up with me blushing! I DO NOT BLUSH  
  
Neko: Oh yes, you do! And you are ever so cute when you do, my kitsy Kyo!  
  
Kyo: *blushes* I said I don't blush!  
  
Neko: awwwww, you are so cute!  
  
Kyo: Oh and what's with the opening part about you lying about us doing something last night?!?!?!?  
  
Neko: Oh, that was just a joke, cause you are really hot when you are mad.  
  
Kyo: *grits teeth* do we have to talk about this!  
  
Neko: YES! Anyway that's all for now..There will be more about the party in the next one...  
  
Dedicated to: My handsome, hot, cute, lovey, purry, furry, cutesy, kitsy, Kyo who I love soo much. 


	7. Neko Sings!

~hey as a warning the next couple stories or so are going to contain some spoilers.so if you haven't seen the fourth dvd..I guess...watch it before you read this... or just read it.its your choice.~  
  
Neko: Story time! Story time! Let's have story time!  
  
Kyo: That is so stupid you know.  
  
Neko: *pouts* Kyo how come you never say anything good about me!  
  
Yuki: She has a point.  
  
Kyo: You damn rat! Stay out of this!  
  
Yuki: Why should I?  
  
Kyo: *boils with rage* SHUT UP!  
  
Neko: Come on guys save it for the story!  
  
Yuki: Sorry, Miss Neko.  
  
Neko: Anyways...yeah let's get back to the party!  
  
Neko left Kagura with the book, and went to find Kyo again. "Kitsy, is there some punch or something around here? I'm really thirsty!"  
  
Kyo who was leaning against the wall, looking extremely cute just grunted.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo would you please get me some?" Neko begged pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"Why should I get it? Go get your own damn punch!" Kyo said ripping away his arm from her.  
  
Pippin and Haru sat outside looking up at the stars. Haru was never the type to stick with the crowd so they weren't inside with the others.  
  
"Pippin does my curse bother you? And before you answer that I want you to really think about it. I want know what you really feel."  
  
Pippin glanced over at him and decided. "No, it doesn't bother me at all." Haru smiled took her hand in his. A few minutes later they went back inside.  
  
Neko was still trying to convince Kyo to get her some punch. "Why is it so important that I go get it!?!"  
  
Neko sighed. "Cause it's what the guys supposed to do it. Don't you ever watch TV?"  
  
Kyo turned away from her annoyed. "Neko you seriously need help."  
  
Neko started to grin. "If you don't do it I'll do something evil!"  
  
"You couldn't do anything more evil than you have already!"  
  
Neko started to walk away from him. "Just watch me!"  
  
Neko took a microphone that had been lying on a table. She grinned and turned it on. "I would like to sing you all a song." She turned to look at Kyo. "This is for you, Kyo!  
  
I was so happy when you smiled  
  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray  
  
Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep  
  
Waiting with patience for the spring  
  
When the flowers will bloomed renewed again  
  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today  
  
I know the scars of yesterday still remain  
  
You can go on living as much as your heart really is  
  
You can't be born again although you can change  
  
Let's stay together always"  
  
Kyo was blushing madly by the end of the song and so was Neko because she wasn't the best singer. Kyo ran off to find where the punch was. Then Neko smiled as she got really hyper. "OH OH! Can I sing another one?!?!" No one protested so she began to sing one of her favorite songs. She winked at Pippin as she began. "This one is for Pippin cause I just know she loves this song sooo much.  
  
I brush against the freckles that I hated so  
  
And life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you  
  
Its heavy the love that I once shared for you  
  
Then it dissolves just like it was a sugar cube  
  
Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk a bit  
  
But it really does hurt me now  
  
Those silly horoscopes I guess I can't trust them after all  
  
If we could get further away  
  
I wonder what it would be like yeah yeah  
  
I'd be so happy inside my heart  
  
All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind  
  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul  
  
And tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow  
  
And now I must wonder why  
  
What did it really mean to you?  
  
I just can't see it anymore  
  
I just can't see it anymore  
  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"  
  
Everyone winced as her voice cracked on the high notes, but they all clapped politely when she sung the closing note. Pippin who happened to despise that song terribly had had her ears covered the whole time. Kyo came running back and shoved some punch in her hand before she could sing anything else.  
  
Everyone was laughing at the embarrassed Kyo and teasing him about the Neko dedicating a song to him. Kyo glared over at Neko, not saying a thing. Neko was looking a bit worried. Maybe she shouldn't have done that.  
  
Akito slowly snuck his way through the room. No one noticed him, they were all too busy teasing Kyo. Akito hid behind in the shadows watching as Kyo stormed away to the other side of the room. Now was Akito's chance to show them. Akito walked slowly after Kyo. Everyone in the room froze as they saw him follow Kyo. Kyo was the only one who didn't notice. Neko opened her mouth to warn him, but she was too late. Akito, in one swift movement caught up to Kyo and ripped off his prayer beads. The room erupted into noise as Kyo started to transform.  
  
Neko: *crying* my kyo-kyo why did Akito have to pick on him!  
  
Hatori: Can't you just change the story?  
  
Neko: But that would ruin it!  
  
Hatori: *sighs* Why do I even try?  
  
Neko: Because I'm sooooo sweet  
  
Hatori:.......no comment  
  
Neko: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!?  
  
~I feel like I should say this even though it's obvious- I didn't make up those songs. If you know Fruits Basket at all you know that the first song is the opening song. The second song is the opening song of Rurouni Kenshin and I just looovve that song for some strange reason. I also happen to LOVE Kenshin...~  
  
Kyo: Ok let me get this straight, you are in love with this 'Kenshin' too?!?!  
  
Neko: OMG, Kyo! I think you're jealous!  
  
Kyo: HELL NO! *blushes* 


	8. Neko's Decision

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Neko: Yah know what? I think Kenshin is really cute too. He has red hair. *giggles*  
  
Kyo: What so great about red hair!  
  
Neko: I don't know. Your hair is orange not red anyways.  
  
Kyo: What does my hair have to do with anything?!  
  
Neko: Silly! I love to talk about you because you are so cute!  
  
Kyo: why all the sudden are you talking about the Kenshin guy.I bet he's not that great..*shuffles feet*  
  
Neko: AWWW!!! *hugs Kyo who turns into a kitty* You are sooo cute when you are jealous! Don't worry you always come first with me.  
  
Kyo: *scrambles out of Neko's arms* Like I care!  
  
Neko: Now back to the story, sad part coming up, I can already feel myself crying..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyo froze as he felt something tug on his arm. He whipped around to see Akito holding his prayer beads up in his hand. It took him a moment to realize what happened and by then he was already transforming. He could feel the pain rip through his body, and he began to turn away. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He couldn't take it if they saw him like this. He could feel an emptiness take over his heart as he dashed from the room.  
  
Neko watched as her beloved cat transformed into a monstrous beast. She had already known his secret before, but to actually see it happen before her eyes was something totally different. She knew how much pain that Kyo had been through in his entire life and it angered her that terribly that Akito would do such a horrid thing. She gritted her teeth with rage as she saw Kyo run frightened out of the room. Everything went quiet; no one moved or said anything. Then Neko let out a cry of rage as she barreled towards Akito, hatred filling her eyes.  
  
Kyo ran through the door and out into the yard. He nearly ran into a small girl. She screamed as soon as she saw the beast that Kyo had become. He felt the hurt rising again in him when he remembered how much he had been rejected as a child because of his true form. Even by his own mother. She had loved him, but she had been scared of him at the same time. And to not be accepted by his own mother was something that hurt him deeply.  
  
Neko had tackled the grinning Akito and now she was on top of him scratching, biting, clawing, and hitting every part of him she could. "You creep, I hate you! I hate you! You BASTARD!" but unluckily for Neko, Akito wasn't a wimp, and well Neko, she kind of was when it came to fighting. Akito managed to push her off of him and grab onto her right arm, holding her away. He repeatedly hit. "You fool! You stupid girl! You are going to pay for what you did!" Akito screamed, and then he slowly twisted her arm. Neko screamed as she felt pain flow through her arm, tears coming to her eyes. Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, Aya and Haru all rushed forward to grab onto Akito, but they were too late. There was a definitely 'snap' sound and Akito let go of Neko, who crumpled to the ground cradling her broken arm. Akito sneered down at her. "This is a lesson to all of you! Stay away from the Sohmas if you want to stay alive!" Akito screamed as Shigure, Yuki, and Ayame all dragged him out of the room. Mae and Pippin rushed over to Neko's side, trying to help her up. Hatori gently shoved the worried girls away. "Mae, Miss Pippin I suggest you let me handle this." They both nodded and Hatori turned to Neko. "Let me see your arm." Neko stood up and pushed past him. "No, I have to find Kyo first!" They tried to stop her but she ran past them and outside after Kyo.  
  
Mae and Pippin were about to run after them when Haru grabbed onto their arms. "No, leave her. She needs to go see him right now."  
  
Haru looked intense and it was quite obvious that he was on the edge of becoming black. Pippin looked worriedly after Neko, and then she turned to Haru. "Well what are we supposed to do now? " Haru shook his head. "Wait, I guess."  
  
Neko ran as fast as she could across the courtyard, searching for Kyo. She could barely see, her tears of pain and rage obscuring her vision. "Kyo! Kyo where are you!" she screamed desperately as she raced around searching for him. Finally she gave up and dropped onto her knees. The pain in her arm was burning and she could feel all the energy sweep away from her. Quietly she sobbed to herself. Where was her Kyo? Where was her kitty?  
  
Kyo sat curled up in a small a ball as he could manage in his form, under a tree in the forest. All the painful memories of his childhood flashing through his mind making him shiver. What would they all think of him now? Would he ever be accepted into the group again? Would they all be too scared to come near him? And what..what...about Neko?  
  
Neko slowly stood up, determined now more than ever to find Kyo. She ignored her arm for now, and walked out into the woods. Finally she found him huddled underneath a tree. She slowly approached him from behind.  
  
Kyo heard a twig snap behind him and he whipped around to see Neko standing there. She looked like she had been in a fight or something, and she was clutching her right arm like it hurt her terribly. He backed away from her. What was she doing here? Wasn't she afraid of him?  
  
Neko looked at him, fear rising in her heart, but she knew what she had to do. Slowly walked up to him and grabbed on his arm before he could run away. He stared at her in surprise. She wrapped her good arm around him and pulled him close for a hug.  
  
Kyo was even more surprised, she was actually hugging him when he was this monster. When he was so frightening to look at, she was actually embracing him. He felt himself change slowly back to his human form. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in turn. At this point Kyo thought that he could not get anymore surprised, but he was wrong. He didn't change into a cat when he held her. Neko didn't question it. She just laid her head against his chest and began to sob.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Neko: *crying*  
  
Kyo: What are you crying for!  
  
Neko: *sobbing* I love you so much Kyo!  
  
Kyo: *silence*  
  
Neko: *smiles then starts sobbing again* I'm so happy!  
  
Kyo: Yeah, you really look like it..*grins slightly*  
  
Neko: *sighs* I love it when you smile..  
  
Kyo: Hey! I wasn't smiling!  
  
Shigure: Kyo, actually you were..  
  
Kyo: Stay out of this, you sick perverted dog!  
  
Shigure: *whimpers* Neko! He's being mean.  
  
Neko: *smacks Kyo* Be good!  
  
Kyo: Hey! I didn't deserve that! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I would like to add that I was mostly writing this for myself, because of obvious reasons. I'm sorry to all you Tohru and Kyo fans, Neko has sort of taken her place. The latest stories haven't had a lot of mae-mae or pippin, but soon they will have some good parts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Also I would like to take the time to rant on a little about the fourth fruits basket dvd. It affected me deeply, in a way that some people would think is pathetic, but maybe once I finish ranting you'll understand just how deep my obsession runs..ok I have only seen the fourth dvd once because I saw it at a friends house, and I could not sleep after I watched it. I felt really really really sorry for Kyo and I felt like crying when I saw the parts with him transforming. It made me love him so much more if that is even possible. I felt this protectiveness come over me like I was never going to let anyone hurt him. I know this is really strange to be so obsessively in love with a drawing, and I have always been this strange.I'm sure there's some people out there that would understand me..and if you are a practical person that doesn't believe in obsessing over drawings I think that you will just have to be annoyed with me. Also the part with Shigure, when he came to Tohru out in the woods after she sees Kyo transform, scared me. It scared me (Like not scared me, but it was really really weird) when he was so absolutely serious and sad, it was so unlike his personality. It just really struck me. How he was like begging her to go to Kyo, and then he fell on his knees. It was just too sad for me.  
  
I started to write the Neko stories before I watched the 4th, so these later ones are kind of affected by the fourth one..but I was so absolutely jealously happy, that Tohru hugged Kyo in it. I wanted so bad to be her.so that's why in my Neko stories I have totally twisted the plot..originally when I first wrote the Neko stories I was just writing it as a one-shot where she hosted a show with them on it. maybe I might continue it with another series or something.but I never expected to continue it like this..pippin requested that I write another one for her birthday so I agreed cause it was a cheap birthday present and it would be fun to do..I got the idea to put her and mae-mae in it because in the Neko show it mentions Neko winking at a girl with short spiky brown hair, which happens to be pippin! yeah I just would also like to say how much I absolutely love Kyo..I have never loved someone so much in my life..sorry if my ranting is annoying or boring...I have a tendency to rant and rant.I don't know why. but here I am ranting about how I like to rant.anyway bye byes till next time...I love all you guys who review...u help me get moving on the story...~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Neko Finds Her Happiness

Neko: I had a reviewer ask me if you liked me now... is it true?  
  
Kyo: What the HELL!!!!! Where'd that get that idea!  
  
Neko: *hugs herself* well you did hug me..  
  
Kyo: *blushes* I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Neko: Kyo, I want you to know how much I really do love you even when you are in that other form  
  
Kyo: I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!  
  
Neko: sorry..*looks downcast*  
  
Kyo: its ok, I guess in a way you are pretty nice sometimes...  
  
Neko: *no words to describe the look of utmost happiness on her face*  
  
Kyo looked down at Neko who was sobbing against his chest. She looked so hurt and sad. She wasn't sad for herself though. She was sad for him; she was grieving for his pain, not her own. He looked down at her right arm which had obviously been broken. Softly he pulled her away so that he could get a better look at it. How could she have done this? What could she have possibly been doing that would cause this?  
  
"We need to get you back to Hatori so that he can look at your arm." Kyo whispered softly trying to be as gentle as he could. Neko looked up at him, noticing that for once he wasn't pushing her away. Neko smiled as she looked at him. He looked really really cute with his shirt was gone, ripped apart when he had transformed.  
  
Neko felt herself grow weaker. She wasn't a strong person and everything that had just happened was enough to make her shake. Slowly she slid down to the ground and tried to recover herself. She closed her eyes for a second, had this all happened. It seemed so unreal. Had she really attacked Akito? Why did she do that? She was so scared that something bad was going to happen now. If Yuki and Kyo were afraid of Akito he must be terrible.  
  
Neko opened her eyes when she felt Kyo's arm reach down and pick her up. Kyo carried her silently in his arms back up to the main house. She looked up at him, his orange hair blowing in the breeze, his red eyes no longer saddened, but it seemed like they were happy. He wore a faint smile on his face, like he was afraid to show it, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Later on Hatori had set Neko's arm in a cast, and was now finishing up. Mae and Pippin were standing next to her, worriedly glancing at her. Pippin was seething in rage at Akito, and Haru was doing everything he could to calm her down. Meanwhile Neko slowly explained what had happened outside to the others. Hatori looked extremely surprised when she reached her conclusion.  
  
"So why didn't he transform?" Tohru said her eyes wide.  
  
Surprisingly it was Neko who answered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I think he didn't transform because when someone accepts you, truly does, and loves you with all their heart, you can't help but feel the pain go away. And when that pain goes away, you can be happy, truly happy, and you don't need strength to get past it. So it wasn't a matter of Kyo's strength, it was a matter of the strength of his friends. All Kyo had to do was trust them. You don't have to be alone in your suffering; you don't have to face the pain alone. You all seem to think that, but it's not true. It doesn't matter if you are cursed or not, you can get past it if you have someone to support you. Tohru has always been there for Kyo and Yuki, for all the Sohmas. Each one of us has someone special, maybe more than one person. We just have to realize who those people are; we have to realize how much those people mean to us. And when I think what it would be like not to have those people in my life, it makes me scared. I'm scared that if they were not there for me, that I would not be able to go on. So that's the reason that he did not transform, even for that once. It was because Kyo knew that I accepted him that even though I was afraid of him, I would always love him no matter what. When I hugged him in that form, it was a way of showing him just what I felt. The dark clouds around his heart cleared for that one moment because he could feel no sadness. And I think that for that one moment, it was enough to stop the curse."  
  
The room was silent, pondering over what she had just said. Then Hatori spoke up.  
  
"I think what Miss Neko says is true. I do not think Kyo's curse is forever broken. I think that it still remains."  
  
Hatori finished up what he was doing and walked out of the room. Neko looked at her arm, annoyed and then turned around so she was facing Mae, and Pippin.  
  
"Thank you, Mae, and Pippin, for being such great friends and always being there for me. It means a lot and I love you guys." Neko said hugging her two friends, tears in her eyes. Then she turned to Tohru. "Tohru, I want to thank you for always being there for Kyo when I wasn't. I want to thank you for helping him. I wish I had met you guys earlier because it seems like my life has been so much better when you are around. It makes me forget everything else."  
  
And so the party ended and everyone left to go back to their own homes. It was well past midnight when Neko finally made her way down the street back towards her home. She was alone because she needed to be. She had insisted that Mae and Pippin go back to their homes instead of walking with her. She just needed the time to herself. She hadn't seen Kyo since he had carried her. She knew that he was alright though. He needed to be by himself too. She smiled as she thought of him. It seemed that no matter how depressed she was she always smiled when she thought of him. She thought back to the hug, it had felt so good; it was something she had only dreamed of. She knew that she would never be able to hug him like that again, that he would always transform, but that wasn't her biggest problem. Her biggest problem was getting Kyo to WANT to hug her again!  
  
Neko: wow! I made a speech!  
  
Yuki: It was very good Miss Neko.  
  
Neko: Thanks, Yuki. I'm sorry that I don't put you and Tohru in this story a lot..  
  
Yuki: It's ok, really I don't mind.  
  
Neko: But you two are like part of the main cast of Fruits Basket! How can I simply ignore you! Besides I think you eyes are really pretty.  
  
Yuki: *blushes* that reminds me, where's Kyo?  
  
Neko: I don't know where he ran off to, he's probably to embarrassed to show his face after what I wrote, but I thought that he was being really sweet..  
  
Yuki: *coughs* probably why he ran off.  
  
Neko: What did you say? I couldn't hear.  
  
Yuki: never mind...  
  
Ranting: (hey, I said I had a tendency..)  
  
~I LOVE Kyo so much.I'm like crying right now because I just got finished watching the fourth fruits basket dvd again. Mae-mae was being so incredibly nice to me so she let me borrow it. Yeah I was over at her house for a Halloween party and we were watching it again because I insisted we watched the episodes with Kyo, (I know I'm evil) but I was totally in love with him. Yeah and my mom comes to pick me up right when Kyo is about to hug Tohru and I was like soooo incredibly mad. So I was like having a fit and everything and like jumping around and stuffs so mae-mae said I could borrow it. Yeah, I'll try to get back on subject..ummm..what was the subject?.....anyways so I just can't help it right now..I'm so in love..like I start having fits whenever someone says 'kitty' or I see the color orange..orange has become my new favorite color...love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love..sorry I'm really hyper..its like one in the morning when I'm writing this..yeah I should probably get to bed...~  
  
~Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo~ 


	10. Operation Hatori Part One: The Problem

Neko: I decided to continue this story after all because Mae-Mae has been begging me too. This is her really really late Christmas present, because I wasn't able to get her anything cause I spent all my money on anime..(bad me)..^_^..  
  
Kyo: What a great friend you are..  
  
Neko: Hey! *Whacks Kyo on head*  
  
Kyo: *snarls* HEY!! YOU DAMN FREAK!!!  
  
Neko: *sniffles* You don't still hate me do you?..  
  
Kyo:....  
  
Neko: On second thought don't answer that...*smiles*..  
  
Neko: ANYway..moving on..starting from now on a lot of the minor characters will have bigger parts, and I have no clue how much longer this story is, but you never know...  
  
Kyo: *sulking*....can't you just end this stupid story already..  
  
Neko: *trembling with anger*...I'll refrain from beating you this once, just because I'm feeling nice today!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Operation Hatori (Part one): The Problem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Well let's pretend it's June in the story right now)  
  
It was about two weeks after the party and everything seemed to go back to normal....well as normal as you could get with weird...hormonal teenagers with split personalities that changed into animals when you hugged them. The next thing that was coming up was Mae's birthday. Now Hatori was absolutely clueless on what to get her, which usually he was NEVER clueless so irritated him a lot.  
  
So Hatori went over to visit Shigure one evening. He was hoping to get advice from Shigure, but he would never actually ASK for advice. That just wasn't his thing. He wasn't supposed to be the type of person that needed advice, so it annoyed him even more.  
  
"Hari! What a pleasant surprise! I've be lonely, all alone here without you." Shigure said leading Hatori into the living room. Hatori sat down in an empty chair, not even bothering to answer his excited dog friend.  
  
"So why have you come here?" Shigure finally asked, realizing that Hatori was determined to remain silent.  
  
Hatori didn't answer for a while. Why did he come anyway? It's not like he could really ask Shigure anything. Everyone would end up hearing about it. The same result would come from seeking advice from Ayame, so what could he do?  
  
"Just came for a short visit to see that you are behaving." Hatori said his voice cold.  
  
Shigure pouted and sat down on the floor next to him. "What did I ever do to earn your mistrust?" he said innocently.  
  
Hatori was about to comment on a particularly nasty incident when there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Hatori and Shigure both jumped up and ran over to see what was happening.  
  
When they got there they discovered a horrified looking Tohru standing over the shattered remains of a drinking glass.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so terrible clumsy" she said tears streaming down her face as she instantly dropped to the floor and began to gather up all the pieces.  
  
Yuki was at her side in an instant. "It's ok, Miss Honda. I'll clean it up. I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
But he was too late because a few seconds later she cried out in pain and pulled her hand away. A shard of glass was stuck deep in her palm, blood streaming out from the wound. Yuki's eyes widened in worry, but she just shook her head and continued to clean up.  
  
Hatori now knew that it was his time to step in. He lightly took her palm in his and removed the piece of glass in one swift movement. She winced slightly, more tears gushing out her eyes, but at least it was no longer in her palm.  
  
"Yuki, go get some bandages. Miss Honda we should wash this out." he said caringly, but sternly as he led her over to the sink.  
  
Later after the incident Shigure and Hatori were alone again. Shigure had a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"What are you up to now?" he said irritated and unable to put up with his friends personality in this mood.  
  
"I think I know why you came here for!" Shigure said slyly.  
  
Hatori narrowed his eyes and coughed slightly. "Oh....really...." he said trying to sound disinterested. Shigure giggled. He wasn't fooled.  
  
"I was just talking to Tohru and she mentioned that Mae's birthday is coming up this next week!" he said watching Hatori's face intently.  
  
Hatori remained silent, but on the inside he could feel himself becoming nervous.  
  
Shigure smiled. "Isn't she your girlfriend yet?" he asked, getting impatient and heading straight to the point.  
  
Hatori choked and turned red. "Girl.....girlfriend?! Mae......I mean Miss Mae and I are.....I mean it was only a dance that we went to together. ....so.....no....I have no clue where you got that idea from."  
  
Hatori couldn't stand the embarrassment and he turned away. Shigure laughed happily.  
  
"I knew you liked her, but now I know that maybe it's something more! Could it be that Hari-san has fallen in love with the fair maiden Mae?" Shigure said dramatically.  
  
Hatori tried to ignore Shigure, but it was extremely hard.  
  
"This is so exciting! My Hari in love again! I simply have to tell Aya about this!"  
  
Hatori stood up quickly and walked away from the room, his hand clamped over his face.  
  
...............................................................  
  
"Hello, Aya! It's me Shigure!" Shigure said, later on the phone.  
  
"How wonderful it is to hear your voice again, Shigure. My, my, it's been such a long time since I last talked to you! What have you been up to, my friend?" he responded, his voice sounded over cheery as usual.  
  
"I have such exciting news to tell you!" Shigure said.  
  
"Oh! Do tell!" Aya said, getting excited. He was practically bouncing on his heels back in his shop.  
  
Shigure quickly explained all his discoveries. He was so excited he almost wet himself.  
  
Aya's eyes widened as he heard the news, a grin spreading across his face. "We simply must get them together! Mae is perfect for him...especially after what Kanna did to him..." he said, his voice turning bitter on the end.  
  
Shigure's excitement dimmed a bit. "Yes. I'm confident that Mae will be the one to heal his heart."  
  
Aya was silent for a moment, then he regained his eccentricness (a/n: I know that's not a word, but I just made it one...SO THERE!!!!)  
  
"I have the perfect plan................."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!...................WHAT COULD BE IN STORE FOR OUR HERO'S NEXT?.....WHAT COULD AYA BE POSSIBLY PLANNING?.......AND WHAT COLOR OF UNDERWEAR IS HATORI WEARING?........ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE TO BE ANSWERED...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...coming soon to a theatre not near you!..... .................  
  
Kyo: That was really short you know. It really sucked.  
  
Neko: *sobbing* you're so mean!....I don't have a clue why I ever fell in love with you!  
  
Kyo:..whatever...*walks away*.......*trips and falls flat on face* DAMNIT!!!  
  
Neko: *giggles* AWWWW!!!! *runs up and grabs a hold of him* Now I know why!  
  
Kyo..*poof*........--__--...someone please shoot me... 


	11. O H Part Two: The Plan

(Warning: Includes adult themes such as: homosexual kissing, lemons, and etc.)  
  
(I'm just kidding yah! There's none of it in there.....except maybe for the gay kissing *wink*)  
  
Neko: La la la laaa  
  
Kyo: Why do you always do that?  
  
Neko: do what?  
  
Kyo: Sing!  
  
Neko: Do you not like my singing or something!!! *pouts*  
  
Kyo: You suck!  
  
Neko: AWWW!!! I love it when you say that!! *hugs Kyo* You're so CUTE! *poof*  
  
Kyo: *confused look* Ok then but JUST LET GO OF ME!  
  
Neko: *smiles* anyway on with the story! See Mae-Mae I'm writing it! I really am!  
  
Kyo: Shut up and get on with it. No one likes to listen to your blabbering.  
  
Neko: FINE THEN! Anyway, on with the next chapter! *giggles*  
  
Ayame and Shigure had decided to let Neko in on their little 'plan'. They knew she would be a great help because after all Mae was her BEST friend! Their plan was an especially complicated one for it to work all lot of nearly impossible things would have to happen, but they were sure that somehow it would all work out. After all they weren't just any regular people!  
  
Anyway, the first problem of their plan was to contact Neko without any one getting suspicious that they were up to anything. They decided to have Tohru invite her over after school one day and Ayame would just happen to be over at the same. Of course they knew that they couldn't include Tohru in their plan because such evil things were not suited for such a sweet girl as her. They also knew that she would never suspect anything if Shigure and Aya talked to Neko alone for a while. She was that sort of person that was sort of well...gullible.  
  
Neko came over that next day, which happened to be a Thursday. Mae's birthday was that following Saturday (maybe not really, but it's been changed for my story!). They had a LOT of planning to do! (Of course I still won't let you know what the 'plan' was!)  
  
"What's this all about?" Neko asked when Shigure and Ayame asked for a private word with her.  
  
"Oh, something I'm sure you'll be interested in!" Shigure said slyly while Aya giggled. (Hahah Ayame giggling! hahahhaha)  
  
Neko looked at them suspiciously. "Ok then, tell me about it."  
  
Shigure grinned widely. "I'm sure you already knew that Mae's birthday is approaching this Saturday and we have a plan for a 'party', as you could so call it. It would involve a little planning and complete secrecy. For us to succeed we would need your cooperation."  
  
An evil smile planted on Neko's face as she rubbed her hands together. "I'm assuming that it involves Hari?"  
  
Aya nodded excitedly. "How'd you guess?! Anyway let me tell you the full plan. You see me and Shigure will........ (Hehe I'm not telling you that part)..........meanwhile you will have to............ (Not telling that part either!)..........and then Hatori will most likely........."  
  
Neko clapped her hands together in delight before collapsing in a fit of giggles on the ground.  
  
Shigure began to laugh too. "I know Hari will 'love' it! Hahahahh!"  
  
(Hahah. I know what they are talking about but u DON'T! HAHAHA)  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Intermission:  
  
Neko: Hello everyone! I'm here to bring you Neko Show's first ever intermission. The whole point of having such a thing is to torture while you are waiting to get onto the interesting part and to make this chapter longer. *smiles evilly*. For our show today we will be inviting Hiei onto the set.  
  
*Hiei walks onto the set looking extremely annoyed and ready to murder anyone who gets close enough to slice open with a sword.*  
  
Neko: HIEI! *runs over to him and much to his displeasure hugs him against herself.*  
  
Hiei: *muffled scream of rage*  
  
Neko: *let's go to Hiei, but is smart enough to take away his sword first* Hello! Welcome to our intermission!  
  
Hiei: *scowls* ....hmph...  
  
Neko: *smiles widely* and now I'll explain what the intermission show really does. We invite a random anime guest onto the show and make them do an excruciatingly painful or horrible dares! Lucky you! You've been picked as our first ever victim!  
  
Hiei: *snarls* and what if I don't do your 'dare'.  
  
Neko: *smiles evilly* let's just say you have to give me a kiss!  
  
Hiei: *looks horrified*  
  
Neko: Ok *claps hand together* let's get on with it! Let's pick out a random dare from our dare box! *pulls out little piece of paper and hands it to Hiei* Now read it out loud for us, hottie!  
  
Hiei: *stares at paper flabbergasted* ................................  
  
Neko: *impatiently takes the paper from him* C'mon. I'll just read it to....And Hiei's dare is to.........KISS KURAMA ON THE LIPS!!!!......man I feel sorry for you, but it's either that or give me a kiss.*smiles*  
  
Kurama: *walks onto stage looking confused*  
  
Hiei: *looks from Neko and then to Kurama and then makes his decision*.....*looks at Neko*.....I'm going to get my revenge on you one day!.....*runs over to Kurama and stands on the tip of his toes and kisses him*  
  
Neko: Thank you all for reading our intermission! Hope to see you all next time! Goodbye!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It took a long time for them to prepare it all. They decided to use Neko's house for their plan since her parents would be gone and they definitely didn't want any parents around. They needed an excuse for her to come to Neko's house in the first place. It was a delicate web of lies (white! White! They were pure white!) that had to be set to pull it off.  
  
Neko succeeded in her part of the plan. She managed to convince Mae-chan to come to her house and without her finding out anything at all, which was a near miracle because we all know how much more smarter and brilliant our dear Mae-chan was. Mae-chan was the envy of her friends and colleagues, the brightest and most intelligent of the whole year, the best of the best, the greatest of al—(Kyo: shut the hell up!!! Neko: *cringes* ok...).  
  
So it was the night of her birthday, and after her first party (a normal one with presents and cake and everything, which Hatori could not attend... and I'm not telling u the reason because I don't want to give away the fact that he was locked in a closet at Shigure's hou-- ....err...oppppsss.... I'll just start back at that point....)  
  
"Hello Hari!" Shigure exclaimed cheerfully as he approached Hatori, Ayame at his side. Hatori glanced down at the ropes in his hands and he frowned.  
  
"Shigure...what the heck are you doin?" he asked, exasperated with his dog friend.  
  
Shigure grinned as Ayame quickly bound his hands behind his back and put a cover over his eyes.  
  
"Aya, Shigure, get this ridicul—"he began, but the end was muffled as they placed a gag over his mouth.  
  
"No need to talk Hari...this is after all for you own good.." Aya said slyly as he winked at Shigure.  
  
(later at Shigure's house, in the closet)  
  
"AYA! SHIGURE! UNTIE ME NOW!" Hatori protested as he struggled in his binds which tied him to a chair. They had now undone his gag.  
  
"Got the sake, Aya?" Shigure asked before he broke out in giggles.  
  
Hari glared at him, that kind of cute little glare that just makes you want to huggle him to death. "What did you just say? Please tell me I was hearing things, Shigure. I'm warning you." there was death in Hatori's sexy eyes. Maybe it was in the way that those longs luscious bangs hang over his face, brushing softly against his pale skin or maybe it was just the fiery nature that had been awoken within him.  
  
Shigure shivered and then bounced hyperly. "Nope!"  
  
Aya came giggling with the bottle of sake, twisting off the cap with a 'snap'.  
  
"You better keep that away from me or I'll ki—"......(I think you can guess just what happened...oh and by the way, they had three full bottles of sake when they started...and now they are empty)  
  
Neko: Ok that's all I can write for right now...*cowers*...do kill me mae- chan..  
  
Kyo: Don't worry Mae, I'll do it for you...*evil grin*  
  
Neko: *pouts anyway, on the next chapter, there will be a very drunk Hatori (the thing about the underwear has to be moved to next chap, sorry!). Also evil Neko and Shigure, getting them together.... 


End file.
